


One of These Days

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel has to fire Jared. She's supposed to be firing Jared but somehow she ends up fucking his face...again. Damn his talented mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of These Days

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom!Jared Comment-Fic, written for the_rant_girl, whose prompt was: Danneel has to fire Jared. She's supposed to be firing Jared but somehow she ends up fucking his face...again. Damn his talented mouth.

Danneel stepped out of the crowded elevator, posture straight and head up even as she felt the gaze of her male colleagues still inside using the time before the doors automatically closed to look their fill. She passed through the outer office with a nod toward Misha the team’s Marketing Manager. He smiled back, offered a wave in her direction and returned his attention to the file in his hand. She was sure he’d catch her up later, or that he’d already spammed her inbox with his weekend exploits. Danneel shook her head fondly and acknowledged a similar sentiment from Sam Ferris, her Product Manager who glanced at Misha as she handed Danneel the latest commodity market reports. “I suppose he’s already filled you in on his wild weekend?” Danneel asked.

“Check your email,” Sam said.

Danneel laughed, kept her focus on Sam and refused to let her annoyance over the fact that her Personal Assistant wasn’t at his desk register on her face. She thanked Sam for the file and pushed open the door to her office and noticed several Pink post-it notes attached to her computer monitor, which meant he was in the building at least. Only Jared Padalecki would completely disregard the use of company stationery for his own personal brand of kitsch. Danneel could overlook the many ways in which he asserted his “personal preferences” if it didn’t affect her schedule and deadlines. Pink post-its were one thing, but running perpetually late in an office that billed by the quarter hour was another. 

He wasn’t absent-minded—he was…popular. Within a week of his hire date, he was on a first-name basis with almost the entire building, turning every informal conversation while passing through the lobby into a fun-filled get together. Even more so with Misha, who was certain he’d found his soul mate, or as Sam teasingly referred to him; Misha’s partner in crime.

Danneel had tried subtle reproach at first, casually commenting with false managerial cheer that if he indulged everyone who wanted a minute with him, he’d never the leave building, let alone get any work done. Danneel thought she approached the situation in a professional manner, and that Jared acknowledged her complaint in an equally appropriate manner. That was until she’d entered her office the next morning to find ten bags of Twizzlers on her desk—rainbow twist, another of Jared Padalecki’s personal preferences—and Jared wearing that smile of his.

His smile. It was involuntary, wide, and confident. Jared kept nothing back or hidden, and wasn’t weighed down with stereotypical bullshit. His grin aroused expectation, anticipation with its lack of control and restraint. It gave pleasure, in so many different ways, the most obvious of which Danneel unexpectedly found out minutes later, as she straddled his earnest, friendly face, the forgotten bags of Twizzlers shoved onto the floor. Somehow, it had seemed impolite to reprimand the guy after he’d given her the best orgasm of her life.

Today would be different.

Danneel straightened her skirt, smoothed it down as far as it would go, and wished not for the first time that she’d chosen to wear a trouser suit instead, or pants at least. Not for the professional aspect, she looked every inch the Chief Brand Officer, her elegant ivory pleated blouse and camel pencil skirt both custom tailored to move with her curves. Her whole wardrobe carried the same tailored flair; she strove to look as if dressing took no thought at all, when that couldn’t be farther from the truth. 

On her good days, Danneel prided herself that effortless professionalism characterized her actions as well, whether it was propagating a brand’s image and equity, chairing a meeting to discuss marketing strategies, or sociable lunch with the Chairman of the Board. She looked good, and she carried it even better, and she took pride in the fact that her mind was as sharp as her wardrobe. 

Still, when it came to Jared Padalecki, she’d learned that pants were always a safer bet. 

On paper he was the perfect candidate, and in person everyone loved him. Then again, “everyone” did not have to deal with his inability to prioritize or his habit of interrupting their morning meetings with such ridiculous tangents as Crowley from Human Resources’ new puppy.

Danneel opened up her inbox to find the expected email from Misha alongside the minutes from Friday’s board meeting, dated the day before, which meant either Jared had been in the office Sunday, or he’d been working from home, which didn’t come as a total surprise. She’d often spend time in the office on a Sunday, especially if she wanted to get an early start on a new targeted ad campaign. Sometimes going over the highs and lows of previous campaigns with Misha other times just her and a mixture of pop ballads and the psychedelic rock of the Beatles for company, which is how she knew Jared occasionally used his Sundays to make up for his perpetual lateness. 

The first time he’d caught her completely unawares. She’d looked up to find him standing in the entrance to her office, dressed for business hours in a dark tailored suit and familiar smile, unlike Danneel, who was wearing a strapless summer dress—following a delightful lunch with Sam—and was sitting on top of her desk scanning a report on communication priorities and humming along to ‘Hey Jude’. 

She’d waved him in, expecting him to take a seat while she made every effort to finish reading the print out both to hide her embarrassment and the blush of pleasure when Jared’s smile had slowly widened, and lingered to reveal a dimple in his right cheek. Instead, he’d perched on the edge of her desk, leaned in and trailed a finger down her cheek—still warm from having been caught off-guard—and then demonstrated why carrying a tune wasn’t part of his resume. 

Danneel could still feel the imprint of his mouth on hers as she’d entered the office the next morning after failing once again to address the issue of his needing to play catch-up. Side-tracked by another mind-blowing orgasm, which disconcerted Danneel no end because he shattered her composure with little more than a smile that left her flustered and thinking it perfectly reasonable for everyone in the building to want a moment to bask in its warmth. 

The increased murmur of voices from outside her office, followed by an enthusiastic bark of laughter drew her attention, and she smoothed down her skirt again, perched one hip on the corner of her desk only for her skirt to rise up, take back the inches she’d just hidden. Danneel glanced at her shapely thigh, tanned, exposed and decided it was too late to regret her wardrobe choice. She pressed the button on the intercom and asked Jared to step into her office, eased back down from her desk, and straightened to her full height as Jared knocked and stepped inside the room, his face still lit with a trace of laughter.

“Miss Harris.” 

Jared nodded slightly, his expression settling into his usual smile, the action causing a lock of his hair to fall down against his forehead, and Danneel balled both her hands into fists in an attempt to stop herself reaching out and pushing it back. He looked so damn handsome, his smile adding an air of softness betrayed by broad shoulders that even the subtle cut of his black suit jacket couldn’t hide. Danneel suspected that beneath his well-cut suit was even sharper cut muscle, solid and toned to perfection. Its promise communicated by the hard press of his body. A complete opposite to the soft feel of his hair when it brushed against her inner thighs. It was the perfect length for holding, tugging on, better to angle his head, and guide his mouth to exactly where she liked it. Hot and wet against her clit, the memory of which made her press her thighs together and shift her weight against the sudden need for contact.

“I thought you’d like to see the weekend’s sales reports,” Jared said. 

He stepped closer and stretched his hand toward her, fingers holding tight to the manila folder and Danneel hesitated, taken by the reminder of those same fingers pushing apart her thighs. She pressed down against the heat building between her legs, and caught his flare of interest as he held her gaze and then glanced away. 

“Thank you but that’s not why I asked you in here,” Danneel said.

Jared’s gaze snapped back to hers and Danneel could see his thoughts turning, weighing the possibilities and knew the instant he realised the direction she was heading. Something he was good at, reading people and using it to give both clients and colleagues what they needed, because he knew how to listen actively and observe what was happening. He may not be the best time keeper, but he knew that if he was helpful to people, they’d be helpful back when it was needed. He made friends, not just within her team but other departments and knew how they all worked together and what was happening within the divisions and made her aware of any issues, so she could develop an action plan ahead of time.

He smiled when he had no reason to, greeted everyone with the same level of interest and sincerity and understood the issues and peculiarities of every management level of her team…and Misha. And he knew the words to ‘Hey Jude’ no matter how jarring and off-key he’d proved it.

Danneel watched him take a deep breath before stepping forward and placing the file containing the weekend sales reports on her desk and attempting to step back. She reached out, hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants and pulled him closer until he was standing almost directly in front of her.

“Danneel?” He breathed.

Danneel looked up. Her hand tucked into the waistband of his pants. “Jared,” she replied, and tugged him even closer. 

Jared edged forward, stole the final few inches that separated them in one, confident stride. He smiled, slow and easy, placed his hands around Danneel’s waist and lifted her effortlessly in his arms and set her down on her desk. “Seduction in the workplace, I wonder what the boss would say?” 

Danneel reached out and gripped tight to his arms in an effort to steady herself, and closed her fingers around his perfectly curved biceps. “I think she’d tell you to kiss her.” 

Jared leaned forward, planted his hands either side of her hips and took her bottom lip between his teeth, and tugged, drew it into his mouth as he used his larger frame to press her back with deliberate, but tempered force. “In that case…”

Danneel reached up, found the lapels on his jacket, tightened her fingers around the material and dragged him back, breathed in the rich spice of his cologne and moaned into Jared’s mouth. She sucked on his tongue, lifted her hips and rubbed up against the hard swell of his cock and whimpered when he pulled away.

“Easy,” Jared breathed. He stepped back, took hold of her hips and pulled her forward.

Danneel dragged in a breath and watched him watch her, his eyes darkening as he inched her skirt up her thighs, high enough to expose a whisper of purple lace and offered her just a hint at a smile.

“My favourite,” Jared admitted. He smiled wider, gripped her thighs; his thumb stroking the shallow depression at the back of her knee and spread her legs, wide. His fingers splayed as he edged ever closer.

Danneel breathed out, short shallow puffs of air and had to fight the urge to shift forward, to yank at his hair and bring him the rest of the way. She could feel the dampness between her thighs, her nipples already hard, and noticeable beneath the flimsy material of her blouse, which did nothing to ease their sensitivity. Instead, it chafed against each peaked tip, enough to cause friction, but not enough to satisfy. Danneel was sure that Jared knew it too, and she’d be damned if she was going to let him get away with teasing her like that. She shifted. Just enough to keep her balance with the one hand, lifted the other to cup her breast, pressed down and massaged at the ache that was building and then pinched each nipple, hard. She arched her back, bringing her hips up against Jared’s hand and moaned.

“Fuck,” Jared hissed. 

He eased his thumb past the barrier of damp lace, and Danneel gasped, her tongue slipping past and over her bottom lip as she sucked it into her mouth, and held it between her teeth. She pinched her nipples harder, moaned and rolled them around between her thumb and forefinger as Jared teased the opening of her pussy and pressed in.

Danneel knew he was hard, could tell by the way he shifted and pressed up against the edge of her desk, rocking his hips forward and back as he eased out of her and drew her wetness up and around her clit. He pressed down, and teased his thumb back and forth and was rewarded with Danneel’s low, throaty moan, both from her own pleasure and the sight of the simulated rhythm of his hips against her desk.

“Tell me what you want,” Jared said. His voice low-pitched, and slightly hoarse as he continued to circle her clit with his thumb.

“You know exactly what I want,” Danneel gasped. She lifted her hips as Jared withdrew his hand, tried to encourage him back, and groaned against the deep heated want as her pussy readied itself for his cock.

Jared straightened. He lowered his hands, placed them back, beside her hips and leaned in, his breath hot against her cheek as he arched one eyebrow. He skimmed his hands up along the back of Danneel’s thighs, and she shuddered as he inched his way down her body. His eyes locked on hers as his face drew level with her breasts, tugged at the scrap of lace, and smiled wider as he pulled her pants lower and slid them down her thighs. 

Danneel swallowed, her breath catching at the back of her throat as she raised her knees and made to kick off her shoes when Jared shook his head, smile now a grin.

“Leave them on.” He slipped her pants all the way off, and reached for the chair in front of Danneel’s desk, took hold of her leg at the ankle and brought her foot down to rest against its wooden back.

Danneel raised her other leg, too impatient for Jared. She lifted it higher, bent at the knee and steadied her shoed foot against the grain of her desk and licked her lips, as Jared turned to her face her. She skimmed one hand, down between her breasts, past her midriff and over the hem of her skirt, and then beneath, and watched as Jared stilled, and then pushed the palm of his hand against his cock and sucked in a breath. Danneel worked her hand further beneath her skirt and saw him grit his teeth and breathe out through his nose as he lowered himself to his knees, took her hand and eased it from between her legs, lifted it to his mouth, sucked on his fingers, closed his eyes, and groaned.

“You taste so good.”

Danneel lifted her hips as Jared opened his eyes and glanced up at her, his pupils enlarged, his iris almost swallowed by their centre. Danneel, stared back, straight at into his face and would have sworn his eyes were blue. All trace of green and brown lost to arousal and need. 

“Please,” Danneel pleaded. She lifted her hips, his need to touch her making her even wetter, and the ache almost unbearable.

Jared eased forward. He cupped his hands beneath the backs of her thighs, palmed her ass cheeks as he lifted her to his mouth, lowered his head, and flattened his tongue against her clit. She waited, as he held it there for just an instant, long enough for her to feel the pressure, and heard him inhale, breathe in her clean fresh scent, felt the vibration of his groan and bucked up when he stroked his tongue back down. 

“Again,” Danneel moaned. She hitched her skirt higher until it gathered at her waist and looked down at him, his wide shoulders pushing her legs further apart, and reached for him. She palmed the back of his head, her fingers ghosting through the soft feel of his hair, but didn’t bring him closer, not yet. She watched his head dip lower as he licked all the way down, stroked his tongue along her inner lips, first one then the other, and saw his shoulders lift, his arms tense as she shuddered against his mouth. He looked up, caught her watching and smiled, and slowly licked the area just beneath her clit, around and back beneath. He flicked his tongue close but not close enough, eyes not wavering from hers, and she gave in to what she knew he was waiting for. 

Danneel felt him lower her down onto her desk, felt the smoothness of the grain against her bare skin as he eased his hands from beneath her ass, and tangled her fingers through his hair. She wrapped them around the length and tugged him higher, just a touch and slowly brought him closer, felt his hot breath ghost across her clit making it throb, ache and then cried out as he sucked it into the warmth of his mouth, and pressed against her with his tongue as he closed his mouth around her. She heard him groan, the sound vibrating against her swollen folds, and she bucked up against him, pushed her pussy up against his face, and he groaned louder, pushed in with his fingers and Danneel felt her muscles clench around their width. 

“Another,” Danneel groaned. 

Jared eased away. He blew gently against her clit, just short, light puffs of air and stroked his tongue down between her inner lips, and across her clit, found the rhythm she liked and pushed back in with his fingers. Danneel arched upward, bringing him deeper, and he pressed harder with his tongue, flat up-and-down strokes as he fucked her with his fingers. 

Danneel, knew she was close. She tensed her legs as they began to shake, the heel of her shoe scraping against her desk as her foot slipped. She held her breath, bucked up as the intense spiral of her orgasm hit her, and felt Jared push deeper. He curled his fingers slightly and pressed up, not too much and closed his mouth around her clit as she tensed, lifted her hips and cried out, completely lost to the feel of Jared’s hands, his mouth and the fact that there was only a thin wall and a door between her orgasm and the entire office. 

… 

Danneel felt the slight tremor in her legs as Jared eased away and pushed himself to his feet. He took her hands and pulled her upright and moved to give her space, but not far and waited as Danneel straightened her blouse, edged down her skirt and then stepped into the space between her thighs. He circled his arms around her waist and leaned in. 

“Okay?” Jared asked.

Danneel nodded. She felt the hard press of his cock against her stomach, but he did nothing to ease or add to the pressure, just breathed in and held her close.

“One of us should move,” Danneel said. 

Jared nodded but remained still.

“Preferably before Misha comes in and we become the latest trend on Twitter,” Danneel added.

Jared laughed. He squeezed her waist and then stepped back, and Danneel glanced down at his cock, still swollen and hard beneath his pants. “You know as handsome as you look in a suit, one of these days I may actually get to see what’s beneath it,” Danneel said. 

“Jared raised an eyebrow, and smiled. “One of these days,” he promised. 

Danneel looked up, held Jared’s gaze and smiled back. Maybe Jared’s generous nature and way of befriending everyone in the office wasn’t such a bad thing, especially if it meant he had to make up time on a weekend. Not only did Jared come in voluntarily and work hard, but she got to see his playful side, unhindered by the clock and her usual busy schedule, and realised she liked it, and him. Although, she had yet to see him dressed for anything but the office, and she definitely wanted to. She wanted to see him at ease, casual and wearing something more relaxed than his smile. 

The coming weekend seemed the perfect time to begin the creative brief on the new ad campaign, and instead of a sandwich at her desk, maybe they could share a pizza and a drink away from the office.

“Sunday?” Danneel said. 

Jared stepped away, and Danneel watched him think through her calendar and then frown. 

“If you’re free we could begin image building for this quarter’s ad campaign,” Danneel said. She watched Jared straighten his shoulders, his smile less personal as he nodded. “Maybe grab something to eat afterward?” Danneel added. 

Jared stepped forward, taking back the slight distance he’d put between them, and leaned in. “Are you asking me out?”

“Wear something casual. Monty’s has a strict dress code, no suits on a Sunday.” Danneel smiled. She reached up, pushed back the lock of hair from his forehead, curled her hand around the back of Jared’s head and pulled him the rest of the way down.


End file.
